TwentyFour Seven
by BomberBrat
Summary: Random oneshot written for a friend for her birthday, lots of pointless smut. No real plot to be found here kiddies! hahahaha Rated M for smut  obviously  Seriously, it's just smut.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own World of Warcraft, nor do I own trolls, paladins, druids, ect. I do however own the plot and characters.

**WARNING:** This story contains graphic sexual content and is ABSOLUTELY NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER 18. If this offends you in any way, fuckin turn back now! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Brat's rambling spot:** So it was Tiki-san's birthday a few days ago...and I was supposed to write her something completely different, but it turned into this...Still working on the other one hahahaha. Thank you to my lovely editor JellybellymastahFA. I love you lady! Tried some new stuff, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been fun getting to know Tahlib. Daliiah and the druid had spent long hours talking as they had journeyed together. He held an arm wrapped around her while they rode his raptor, the sexual tension between them thick in the air. She could feel his desire for her oozing from every pore of his body, and she was sure he knew she felt the same. The fact that she could feel his engorged manhood throbbing against her ass and the small of her back hadn't made matters any better.<p>

The paladin had been dreaming of this man since the moment they parted ways. The subject of sex seemed to slip easily into the conversation. Both admitted that their encounter was not typical of their respective behaviours; then the druid had said something, something Daliiah hadn't been able to get out of her mind.

"I been tinkin' about ya everah night fo two years, everah day really, everah moment ah'm conscious...Tinkin' real ard' ya know?...an'...I..be, well I tink' I be in love with ya Da'kini." He had leaned in, pressing his nose behind her ear and inhaling deeply. She shivered when his cool tusks had brushed her heated flesh.

A sort of akward silence had fallen between them after that moment and they had traveled queitly for the rest of the day. Only making small talk when night had fallen, the need for making camp arose, but proved to ease the thick tension.

She sat now with her back to him, curled in her bedroll and unable to sleep.

Was she in love with him too?

She dreamt of him, couldn't stop thinking of him; she hadn't lain with another man since he had touched her. In fact she wanted him so badly it almost hurt.

Maybe she was in love.

The druid hadn't left her thoughts for a moment either, but she hadn't told him so. Daliiah had always been shy about her true feelings, finding it hard to admit them even to herself... It was all residue, left over particles of the personality she had to take on to save her own sanity. Showing emotion in the presence of an inquisition victim had not been allowed, she had beeen expected to stay stoic, calm and quiet while she healed their wounds just so they could be tortured again. Daliiah had only been fourteen years old, such tasks should never have been given to a child.

When she began feild training, it was the happiest day of her life; the four heartbreaking years spent with the inquisitor's already looking like a distant nightmare long gone.

The paladin sighed. It was so dificult to think when she could clearly hear her male companion relieving the aching erection he must have had for at least three-quarters of the day.

The redhead knew that the troll didn't realize she was still awake, and she couldn't blame him for his actions even though she may as well kiss the notion of sleep goodbye. It wasn't as though he was being loud, but Daliiah knew those sounds, what those grunts meant. And she could barely contain herself as it was.

It was becoming impossible to keep her mind off the fact that she had felt that swollen cock pressed against her almost all day long. Was he thinking of her? She mused, giving in to the sinful thoughts she was so often ashamed of. Shifting as silently as she could to unclasp the robe she wore, pulling the thin bra from her breasts and letting them bounce free. The soft fur blanket brushed the sensitive nubs of her nipples, making her gasp.  
>Daliiah ripped her panties off in a flash, exposing her already dripping slit to her wandering fingers. Gently she began to pinch and tease her clitoris, making no effort to hide her breathy moans.<p>

"Tahlib..." her eyes fluttered as she hit the perfect spot with her fingers, thinking of something much larger and only mere feet from where she lay. Tahlib was huge after all and he filled her in a way no other man ever had.

She heard the troll begin to purr softly, something the druid sheepishly admitted to her during their long talk; he did so when he was pleased or content.  
>His purring grew louder as he sniffed the air and quickly turned into a growl. By the time he moved the small distance to her, pressing his dripping manhood into her thigh, he was snarling.<p>

"Are ya tryin' ta get raped Da'kini! Do ya want me to loose all mah self-control?" There was a trembling in his words, his voice darker and rougher than usual.

She shifted herself to turn and face him, and looking up into his eyes she noted that they were not their usual vivid amber, but blood red.

His breath was ragged as he ground himself desperatley against her thighs, never breaking eye contact with her.

Daliiah put a hand to the side of her head, moving her long cherry hair behind her shoulder. She stared at the troll she had wanted for over two years; the paladin tilted her head, baring her neck submissivley to him.

He didn't even hesitate, sinking his sharp teeth into her soft flesh and growling possessively against her.

The redhead gasped. Taking the opportunity to drive Tahlib crazy, she grabbed one of Tahlib's hands and guided it over her body to her slick pussy, encouraging him to dip a finger inside. He obliged happily, his growls growing louder, his cock twitching against her.

Leaning to lick and nip at his ear while his teeth continued their assult of her neck, Daliiah whispered to her lover speaking his native tongue sensually.

"I'm yours to do with as you please, I belong to you Tahlib. I love you"

In a flash he ceased biting her, his mouth moving to claim hers in a fierce and passionate kiss. She moaned when she tasted the blood on his lips; he had done more damage than she expected, that inner beast of his could be dangerous. She felt a surge of pleasure as a second finger slipped inside of her and she couldn't help but to wonder just how dangerous. He broke the kiss for a brief moment to give them time to catch their breath. Panting, she mouthed the words again and again against his lips.

'I love you'

Much to her disappointment, Tahlib withdrew his fingers from within her; she watched intently as he brought them to his lips, greedily licking them clean of her juices.

"Jus' as sweet as I rememba'," the druid growled, practically throwing Daliiah backward onto her bedroll.

In a flash he was on her, spreading her thighs and kissing a trail up to what he really wanted. Daliiah wrapped her legs around his shoulders, shuddering in delight as his long, pierced tongue traversed the length of her slit. One of his strong hands coming up to steady her trebmling leg and the other finding its way to one of her supple breasts, squeazing it roughly.

The druid lapped at her sex tenderly, taking his sweet time and exploring her with his tongue. Cracking a coy grin he purred against her.

"I like eet when ya sing fo meh Da'kini, an' if ya make it pretty, I jus' might fogiv' ya fo tryin ta trick meh inta ruttin' ya." He paused taking a moment to suck lightly on her swollen clitoris.

"Ya can always jus' ask meh nicely. Now rememba' sing pretty fo' meh"

Her trembling grew rampant as Tahlib dug his clawed nails into the sensitive flesh of her breast, matching it in time with his tongue venturing inside of her.  
>The redhead didn't hold back-a chorus of pleasure filled moans erupted from bewteen her full lips.<br>She begged and pleaded for his forgiveness, professed her secret, hidden thoughts and desires.

Tahlib snarled against her, the low rumbling making her cry out louder. The song she sang for him was perfect; it filled him with a sense of possession, power, complete and utter control over her. He wanted to ravish this woman, dominate her, claim her as his and his alone. That was how the druid knew this was love: never had he felt such a strong sense of possession over a woman before. He would protect a woman of his own tribe there was no question, but beyond his mother and sister, there were none he would die for. Except for this woman.  
>He would give his life to protect this human, in his eyes it had belonged to her since she had saved it. He had been hers the moment she laid her hands upon him.<p>

Still, she looked good beneath him, writhing and panting on the thick fur lain upon the floor of the tent. It was getting difficult not to ravage her, though her womanly ambrosia was sweet and addicting to his senses; his own aching need was begining to make its previously-ignored presence well-known in a rather painful way.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her, savoring the sweet taste and licking it from his lips.  
>He wrapped a large three-fingered hand around his engorged manhood, moving her legs and positioning himself between them.<p>

"I ain't gonna giv' ya dis where ya want it, not till we mehk it back ta Moonglade," he whispered as he moved to tease her clitoris expertly with the head of his cock, letting it settle between the lips of her pussy.

"An' I mehk ya mah wife."

He began to thrust forward, slowly letting the tip of his cock become coated in her warm honey.

"Till' den ya jus' gonna 'ave ta take what I giv' ya."

The way Daliiah looked up at him made him ache; she was making it hard to not fill that tight little pussy to the brim. This was just as torturous for him as he was making it for her.  
>"A-aren't you going to ask me to marry you?" the redhead stuttered, finding it increasingly difficult to think straight. The flush painting her face made her innocent allure all that more irrisistable to Tahlib.<p>

"Dun 'ave to," her lover replied with a sinister grin, digging his nails sharply into her hips. "Ya alredah' told meh, ya mine.."

scratching a line over one hip he released his grip, trailing a finger teasingly to her sensitve core and dipping it inside of her.

"To do wit as I please, if I rememba' correctlah."

His finger withdrew from her depths, then deviating lower to circle the one hole in her body he had yet to explore. The druid grinned devilishly when his partner gasped, tensing for a moment, but relaxing and submitting to his will with ease. His finger circled her puckered hole a couple more times before he began pushing its way inside, her wetness helping it glide in gracefully.

"Ya evah been touched hea' befo, Da'kini?"

The paladin's eyes were shut tight as she shook her head furiously, refusing to meet his commanding gaze.

"Look at meh, open ya eyes."

She obeyed.

"I'll be gentle wit ya, trus' meh. I'll mehk it feel nice."

Slowly he began to move his finger inside of her, making circles at a steady pace; a second finger joining the first in no time. Moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, he pushed his large thumb into her dripping pussy.

Daliiah cried out, her insides felt so full! She couldn't even imagine what it would be like when he pushed that big thick cock inside...Just his fingers were stretching her so much!

She sighed when he withdrew them and tangled his free hand in her thick hair, forcing her to her knees. She could feel thr druid shifting into position behind her, spreading her legs to his desired position.  
>The redhead shuddered as Tahlib slowly ran his engored member over her sensitve slit, coating himself in her juices before moving to spread her cheeks; pushing the head of his cock inside the quivering hole slowly.<p>

Daliiah could barely breathe! This was unlike anything she had ever felt before; it burned and it hurt, but somewhere inside she couldn't deny that she was enjoying it. The pain quickly dulled and was almost forgotten when her lover moved to slip a thick finger into her neglected pussy.  
>He remembered how she had practically drooled when his finger slipped inside of her, preparing her for this act.<br>Tahlib liked when his olive-skinned paladin experienced so much pleasure that she could barely control her tiny body.

Sheathing himself completely within her, the troll began to move his hips in tandem with his finger, even slipping another into her hungry pussy. A low growl escaped his lips as his skin began to tingle and crawl; he knew what his lover was doing. She'd envoked "the light," filling her body with that white hot energy she was so addicted to. Tahlib had to admit, she was starting to get him addicted too.

It was game over now, he didn't have to hold back anymore. He withdrew from her almost entirely, paused a moment, and slammed back inside of her with ferocity. He grinned sinisterly, relishing in the sweet cries it tore from her lips.  
>The hand that held her hips to steady them had developed into a crushing grip, clawed fingernails causing small trails of blood to drip down her thigh. Her wounds closed as quickly as they opened, his paladin healing herself expertly.<br>The heat that enveloped the druid was euphoric, the redhead's power only making her tight, warm insides perfectly hot.  
>Daliiah's breath caught in her chest as he plowed into her. She could feel him pulsing; Tahlib had given into his beast and was taking her almost too violently. The healer wasn't sure how much longer she could last, it was all so overwhelming!<p>

She gasped as her lover suddenly shifted their postion, spreading her legs wide and rolling backwards until he was seated. Rocking her back into his lap, she enveloped him more fully, and he began thrusting his cock and fingers deeper within her holes. The druid forced her to ride him so hard she bounced in his lap. Daliiah couldn't take much more of this, she could feel the druid's thick fingers brushing against his thick cock inside of her. It was a new and interesting sensation; but when his fingers found that special spot inside of her, the paladin lost it, the walls of her tunnel clamping around him like a vice.  
>Tahlib growled. He had held it back for so long that feeling her pussy spasm around his fingers was more than enough to send him over the edge. Her sweet, tight asshole sucked him in and practically squeezed the life out of his cock! He shuddered, sinking his teeth into the flesh of her back as he emptied wave after wave of his seed inside of her. He rode out his orgasm, grinding against her supple body, feeling his lover cum again and again. His thumb massaged her clit in small, steady circles as his hips rocked against hers, the throbbing of his cock dulling slowly.<p>

The next thing to pass his paladin's lips was unexpectedly dirty.

"Mmmm...a-ah I love t-the feeling of your hot cum in my ass!"

The druid groaned, his cock growing solid almost instantly again. His lover moaned excitedly, already beginning to wriggle against him. The druid brought his free hand to squeeze one of her breasts roughly, his thumb rolling the rosy bud of her nipple playfully.  
>Still she shuddered against him, her hips going wild, her body endlessly spasming.<p>

"I-its so good! Tah! A-aah...Y-you're going to make me a s-slut for this! G-give me more!" She whined, bucking against him and forcing his thickness which she craved deeper inside. His fingers assaulted her g-spot, his thumb stimulating her clitoris; his cock filled her ass to its limit, she almost couldn't take it!... almost.  
>Her body seized, every muscle clenching as she came again and again... her orgasm seemed endless. Her lover not even close to spent, he continued to plunge into her, thrusting against the contracting muscles until it sent him into sweet oblivion for a second time.<br>Daliiah clenched her ass tight just as her lover growled as only he does before orgasm, pleading to him, "I-I want it inside me, and down my back...Oh gods! I c-can't stop cumming!"

Tahlib snarled. Dear Loa, he loved this woman!

Leaning down to her tiny ear, the druid ran his long tongue along the shell teasingly, a feral growl lacing the silken zandali words he whispered to her.

"As you wish, my angel."

With a beastly roar, he let go for a second time, letting his seed spill deep inside her. He unsheathed himself from her with a quick hand and fufilled her wish, spraying the remainder of his orgasm down her back. He watched with sadistic pleasure as it dripped down, pooling just above her ass. The druid let out a frustraited growl, the sight had brought his need twitching back to life...again. It was going to be a long night.  
>Pushing her to her knees, he slid the now rock hard apendage between the cheeks of her supple ass.<br>His little vixen's stamina surprised him, her pants quickly becoming desperate moans and pleas.

"GODS! Tahlib.." Her hips matched his with equal vigor as he rubbed his cock against her ass "S-soo...good! b-ut..stop teasing! Put it in my ass already!"

The healer lowered her shoulders to the fur, looking up at her lover submissively.  
>Tahlib's lips curled around his tusks, a wicked thought crossing his mind. The druid lowered a hand to the ground, concentrating hard. Daliiah cried out in surprise when the roots erupted from the ground around the thick fur, curling around her arms and legs, but still leaving her open to Tahlib. They snaked up her torso to wrap around her breasts, even pinching her perky nipples. A thinner root roped its way around her neck, asphyxiating her slightly. One devious root replaced his fingers, sliding into her already abused pussy; he held his fingers before her face, silently ordering her to lick them clean of her essence.<br>The druid loved to hear his dirty woman moan when she tasted herself on him, it made his cock ache to fill her. He wasted no time mounting her, burying himself to the hilt; withdrawing and slamming into her over and over again. Another root moved to tease her twitching clit. His hands gripped her hips, roughly pivoting them to his own liking. He pounded her furiously, his eyes blood red, his teeth itching to break her skin.  
>He had only one goal: release.<br>Sinking his teeth into her so hard she would surely scar, his cock swelled and pulsed as he filled her ass to the brim with his seed for a third time. Her orgasm hit her like a wave, rocking her back and forth, making her moan and twitch. A string of filthy praises fell from her lips, surely words no respectable female paladin should be saying in civil society. Her tight muscles milked him for all he was worth, and she hadn't stopped cumming! She spasmed again and again, until she fell limp beneath him.  
>His angel had cum so hard she passed out. Tahlib chuckled lovingly as he pulled her to his chest. Still buried deep inside her, Tahlib brushed a lock of crimson hair from her face, kissing her cheek gently.<p>

Cradling her face and closing his eyes, he whispered, "Ya mine now, ya be onleh mine."


End file.
